


A Little More Tinsely

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Political Junkies [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, American Presidents, Christmas Decorations, Fuckurt Advent Boxing Day Jamboree, M/M, Politics, Tumblr: fuckurtadvent, Way Way Future Fic, White House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning an escape from the White House Christmas decorations of 2041. </p><p>For Fuckurt Advent Boxing Day Jamboree!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Tinsely

The best parts about the job and this new part of their life are the unexpected ones. Puck had never stopped along the way—especially not once the calendar flipped to 2039 and then 2040—to think about the idea of December in the White House. Puck barely remembers the December after the election because of the transition process, which means that the Christmas decorations that spring up almost overnight at the White House, along with a few menorahs and dreidels, are a surprise. 

Enough of a surprise that Puck keeps running into them when he goes around corners too fast, especially. 

“How have you not accidentally garotted yourself on some garland yet?” Puck asks Finn. “It’s everywhere. Like the honor of the office of the President is at stake if we had less.” 

“Have you been in the Map Room?” Finn counters. “They crammed so much holly into the damn thing that every time you move, you stick yourself.”

“I avoid the Map Room even when it’s not filled with holly. Do you think we’re going to wake up one day and they’ll have decided the President is part of the decor?” Puck says. “Kurt’ll just be tinsel.” 

“He’s looking a little more tinsely than he did before the election, anyway,” Finn says. 

“Shhh. We promised him it’d take at least two years for that to happen, remember?” 

“Yeah, and the only way he could believe that is if he literally never looked at any of the previous presidents after their first year in office,” Finn says, ducking under an errant evergreen swag as they cut through the Roosevelt Room. 

“I hired Violet’s consulting firm to redirect all his web searches. Only first-year portraits.” 

“Guess Violet really _is_ a miracle worker, then,” Finn says – _quietly_.

“Unfortunately I can’t hire Violet to approve the Christmas dinner plans or venue,” Puck says. “I don’t think I ever realized the importance they put on that. No one ever cared where a Senator spent Christmas.” 

“I’m telling you, it’s not too late to just book us all on a flight down to the Keys.”

“They’re in the United States. We could spin it. Fresh local seafood for Christmas dinner with the special guests being the representative from Florida’s 26th and the very old but still amazingly spry and talented Jimmy Buffett,” Puck suggests. 

“I can get on the phone and make that happen, you know,” Finn says. “We could be on a plane by 10.”

“ _The_ plane. Think Kurt’ll kill us?” 

“I think we can probably stave off our eventual murder with enough rum punch and fried shrimp.”

Puck grins. “We serve at the pleasure of the President.”


End file.
